


Rise And Shine, Morning Glories

by SiriGirl



Series: Good morning kisses [1]
Category: 77 Sunset Strip
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Multi, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriGirl/pseuds/SiriGirl
Summary: Jeff, Stu and Kookie are awakening to go about their day, but get distracted cuddling each other in the early morning light.





	Rise And Shine, Morning Glories

**Author's Note:**

> I see that I have added a new fandom tag on AO3 with this story. I love 77 Sunset Strip, and find it impossible not to ship Jeff, Stu and Kookie. Thanks for reading!

Jeff blinked against the light filtering through the crack in the curtains and landing right in his eyes. Reaching a hand up to rub them, he tried to sit up on his elbow, but found Kookie was clinging to his side with his head on his chest. Opening his eyes, he looked down and smiled at the tousled mop of brown hair on his shoulder. Looking to his left, he saw Stu on his left side, knees up. His feet were tucked neatly against Jeff’s leg.

Peering over at the clock on Stu’s nightstand, Jeff saw that it was just after six. He smiled and put his arms around both Stu and Kookie, pulling them towards him. “Rise and shine, morning glories.”

Kookie groaned and Stu settled back in, pulling the blanket defiantly around himself. “No.”

“Oh, yes.” Jeff rubbed his hand up and down Stu’s arm. “You have to meet with Mrs. Johnson at 7:30.”

“Ugh.” Stu pulled the covers up over his head. “I’d rather die strapped to a board in a hot desert. That woman is a colossal pain.”

“You think you have it bad.” Kookie nuzzled into Jeff’s armpit. “Gil and Libby are sick, and I told J.R. I’d take over his cases so he could stay home with them.”

“I thought Rex was taking his morning appointments.” Jeff sat up against the headboard and ran a hand through his hair.

“He has to fly to Pasadena on the Moriarty case. In fact, he’s probably gone already. His plane left at five.” Stu pulled the blanket down slightly, then returned it to its original position when the sunlight hit his face. “We’re going to have to take our business elsewhere. This is the third set of drapes Mr. Kelloway has given us that have a gap.”

“He’s trying to keep us from sleeping late.” Kookie sat up, eyes still closed. Stu also had yet to expose his corneas to the day.

“It’s working.” Jeff put his arm around Kookie, who snuggled into his shoulder, and ruffled his head. “Come on, I’ll fix breakfast this morning. You two can fight over the bathroom.”

Kookie pretended he was going to jump out of bed, then pulled the covers back up. “Hey Stu, what can we do so I don’t have to open my eyes while he makes breakfast?”

“I don’t know, but I’m with you-wait.” Stu rolled onto his right side and leaned across Jeff’s stomach. “Pucker up.”

“Good idea.” Kookie leaned across Jeff and attempted to find Stu’s lips. He instead encountered his chin and all three of them laughed.

“Oh, well, then I have to open my eyes. I can’t miss kissing you.” Stu blinked several times before opening his eyes for good and smiling at Kookie, who was doing the same. “Hello, beautiful.”

“Mmm, hello yourself, dad.” Kookie pulled Stu towards him with a finger under his chin and planted a kiss on his lips.

Jeff grinned and grabbed the collars of their pajamas, lifting them both up to his level. “Wait a minute now, where’s my kiss from my honeys?”

Kookie laughed as the three of them leaned together for a kiss. “Mmm, good morning, darlings.”

Stu readjusted and put his arms around Jeff and Kookie as the three of them kissed again. “Good morning, baby boys.”

Jeff retreated, still holding his husbands by their collars. “We’re no babies. Right, Kookie?”

“Right.” Kookie leaned up and kissed Jeff, then returned to his original position and stared at Stu. “I’ll give you ten seconds to explain yourself, man, before my husband here-“ he put his thumb under Jeff’s chin “-and I take our business elsewhere. I’m sure there are plenty of guys in LA who would jump at the chance to marry us.”

“That may be true, but there’s only one you’re married to. Me.” Stu tapped his chest with his index finger. “And you wanted to know why I called you my baby boys?”

“Yes, we did.” Jeff relinquished their collars and tousled Stu’s messy morning hair as he waited for the reply.

“Because you are babies compared to me.” Stu patted Kookie’s face and Jeff’s arm. “And you know what?”

“What?” Kookie drawled lazily, tracing Stu’s face with his finger.

“Marrying you two, young as you may be, is the best thing this old detective ever did.” Stu leaned in for another kiss.

Kookie and Jeff granted it to him, both smiling. “Well, marrying you two was also the best thing I ever did.” Jeff stroked their hair lovingly.

“That goes triple for me.” Kookie grabbed hold of the fronts of Jeff's and Stu’s pajamas and yanked them in for another kiss.


End file.
